Watching Money.../Chapter 28
Juwon is running through a hallway, and quickly ducks behind a pile of crates, as three MorcuBots walk by. Juwon then, after the bots have left, run through the door they came from. Juwon: Whoa. The room has a large machine, with Delta and Omega chained into two orbs. Juwon starts walking up to the machine. ???: Impressive isn't it? Juwon turns around, and Morcubus is standing in the doorway. Morcubus: What do you think of it? Juwon: What is up with this? Morcubus: Hm? Juwon: You trap us in a maze, send us to a realm of Nightmares, make us wanted, and... all for what? Morcubus: For what? Morcubus starts to laugh. Morcubus: For what? For this. Morcubus walks out of the room, and Juwon follows. They enter this door, that leads to a cave. Morcubus: The only part of the island that I did not build on. The two walk to a wall, and see a cave painting with strange markings. Morcubus: These markings tell of a group of Sims, each with their own special power and weapon... Juwon: Like Blanky and Leaf have their magic guitars? Morcubus: Precisely. It also tells of four Sims, who have the power to control space and time. Juwon: The AI. Morcubus: Correct again. The four Sims are told of able to control space and time, and hold unimaginable powers, which I plan on using. Juwon: But all of this stuff seems to be unconnected. Why do you need to.. Morcubus: ..you'll soon find out. Morcubus snaps his fingers, and a portal opens up below Juwon. He falls into the portal, and lands, on his stomach, in the Nightmare Realm, at the feet of his friends. Juwon: I am so confused. Amanda J.: You don't say. The four Sims leave the building, and Ms. Nightshade accompanies them. Ivy: What do you think? Michael: The plan was a failure. The Sims knew that they were not in a hospital, and had suspicions. Morcubus: Yes. They did seem off. Michael: Morcubus, what did you do? Morcubus: Me? Nothing... All of the Sims are standing around a kneeling Juwon. Leaf: What did you do? Juwon: Wha-? Leaf: Why were you not with us? What were you up to. Juwon: The door closed before I could get in, while Morcubus threw you into here. While he did, I attempted to find Delta and Omega, but Morcubus caught me before I could release them. Blanky: It seems you did more than that. If that's all that happened, it sure took you a long time. Juwon: Well.... The two AI appear in front of him. Psi: I sense that you have been up to something, Juwon. Sorry. Sigma: Yes, you are not telling us the whole truth. Juwon: I well-uhh-was-uhh-with-uhh----Morcubus? Sage: Morcubus? "What-uhh-were-uhh-you-uhh-doing-uhh-with-uhh-Morcubus"? Juwon: He told me everything. His master plan, and why we were used by him. Tara: Really? Why would he tell you, though. Juwon: How would I know? Zain: Okay, now I'm curious. What did he say? Juwon: He said...